


The Chill

by bluemooning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Burglary, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, depends on what you think 'happy' is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: Oikawa takes a nap on a lazy summer afternoon. And then all of a sudden, he’s not dreaming anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom

“So hot,” whined Oikawa, and melted more into his skin. He tapped a finger against the useless air conditioning unit, having gone kaput last week. The summer heat bore down with a fresh vengeance - but it wasn’t the heat, really - it was the humidity.

And on an afternoon like this, it was ruthless. Oikawa’s skin had been cool to the touch just an hour ago, from a spontaneous shower, a last ditch attempt at beating the heat. And yet now he dripped with sweat from all over, his body covered in a wet saltiness and his hair nearly matted to his head. 

He helped himself to one of the ice cold water bottles in the fridge, so considerately prepared by Iwaizumi, and took a deep swig. He looked up at the wall clock and sighed. The emptiness of the apartment made the heat feel worse.

“Iwa-chan,” he said to the quiet, “Come home,”

Being what it was, the quiet did not respond. Oikawa walked sluggishly through their apartment, moaning more. He made his way to the bedroom, and flopped down on the sheets. They were unexpectedly cool to the touch, and having long since stripped off his shirt, the smooth cotton felt like a fresh breath of air on his bare torso. He reached out blindly for a pillow, and flipped it to the cool side. Laying his head down, he sighed.

It might have been the heat. It could have been due to boredom. But, as Oikawa blinked slowly, a sudden wave of drowsiness washed over him. The afternoon had already dragged on for so long, and the bed beneath him was too soft. Without thinking much more about it, he found himself falling into an easy slumber, only stirring occasionally.

* * *

 

Time passed quickly in his dreamless sleep. The darkness was inviting, and it felt good to let in it. Oikawa occasionally moved in his sleep, unconsciously. He held tight onto the other pillow. It smelled a little like Iwaizumi, and it was soothing to hold it close.

And then he could feel himself waking up, bit by bit. He was aware of the darkness behind his eyelids - of light and movement and sound beyond them. The cicadas cried louder and the heat was palpable on his skin. A door opened, and slammed shut in the distance. Muted voices, low in their timbre, muttered incomprehensibly. It was too much to worry about, and Oikawa kept his eyes shut tight. He willed himself to go back to sleep, and it nearly worked.

“Check the bedroom,” a voice called out, louder this time. It pierced through the drowsy haze of Oikawa’s mind, and he shuddered despite the heat - like a sudden chill had overcome him. He held on tighter to Iwaizumi’s scent and his heart began to pound. It rattled him to the core, making it harder and harder to breathe.

He could hear footsteps now, getting louder and louder. This was just a dream, wasn’t it? If Oikawa willed it hard enough, he could wake up right now. And yet the constricting feeling in his chest felt too real, too painful. The presence of another human being in here could not be wished away so easily.

“Well, aren’t you pretty,” said a different voice - slightly higher, but gravelly all the same - and then callused hands had grabbed on tight to Oikawa, and pulled his arms back, locking them in the dip of his spine - secured tight in this stranger’s hold.

His eyes flew open. He tried to scream, but a hand clapped over his mouth and pressed down hard. He let out a strangled noise and almost forgot how to breathe.

“Get over here!” his captor yelled, and then there were more footsteps, heavy and getting loud, then louder. “You find any duct tape?”

“I can look,” said the other voice - the other intruder, Oikawa realized with a start, and then the footsteps retreated. He could hear rustling in the distance - of his and Iwaizumi’s belongings being rifled through - and it sparked something in him. He bucked hard against the restraining arms, but they only held on tighter to him, and hugged Oikawa closer. His hand moved down from Oikawa’s mouth, onto his bare chest. And Oikawa might have screamed, but he had forgotten how. His breaths came shallow and frantic, shoulders heaving. He watched helplessly as that hand moved with purpose, pressing the muscle beneath his skin. The touch was foreign and unwanted and terrible, all at once. 

He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a hard pinch on his nipple, without warning. He could feel the nub being toyed with, pliant and too sensitive beneath his assaulter’s fingers. He wasn’t expecting the second pinch, and it made him cry out loudly.

“Amazing,” his captor murmured, and massaged Oikawa more. He leaned in close to Oikawa, breathing deeply. 

“You - “ Oikawa spat out, and found a fresh burst in energy inside him, enough to attempt another breakaway. He pulled hard but his captor pulled back just as easily. And in a flash, Oikawa found himself back where he had started. He let out a sob he had been holding in. “What - what do you want?”

There was no answer for a moment. But then, the hand on his chest began to move up again. It pressed briefly down on Oikawa’s throat, making him gasp again - and then it cupped his chin, forcing his jaw shut. His long fingers found a home on Oikawa’s cheeks, and pressed down with considerable force, squeezing his face and making his heart race more.

“Scared?” his captor murmured. “Don’t be,”

Oikawa wanted to say something badly, something along the lines of What Kind Of Fucking Answer Was That, but right now did not seem like the appropriate time or place to do so. He was dimly aware of it being the thick of afternoon, of the temperature being the most severe at this time of day - and yet he felt cold all over. Like he had been plunged into ice and left there to freeze.

“Found some,” called a distant voice, getting closer by the second. He sat down on the bed, and his weight made the mattress springs creak. It was not natural for their bed to have so much weight, thought Oikawa - it was usually just himself and Iwaizumi. This realization put his heart into a vice grip. 

“Good job,” 

And then one of them pulled out a long strip of tape, with a ratcheting noise. And before Oikawa could think to move, he felt a sudden pressure on his upper arms. It stayed there and only got worse by the second, forcing his shoulder blades close and his elbows flush against each other.

He found his voice, and used it to scream, and loud - reminiscent of particularly intense sex with Iwaizumi, in moments when he didn’t care about what the neighbors thought. And this was like that too. At this point, Oikawa was far beyond the point of caring. But then he realized - so were they, the men binding his elbows, and now his wrists, with the duct tape Iwaizumi kept in the counter beneath the sink. As strain built on his taped arms, he screamed and cried more. At one point, nothing was coming out of his mouth but incomprehensible noise. In a way, it held a meaning of its own.  

“So loud,” one of them said, and peeled off more tape from the roll. The man behind him moved swiftly, faster than Oikawa would have expected. In the instant when Oikawa’s mouth had gone slack, that was when he struck - wrapping tape over his lips, around his head, until Oikawa could feel hard pressure on his chin and jaw. It pulled a guttural, throaty moan out of him.

He made another strangled noise when he felt cloth covering his eyes, and knotted at the back of his head. The fabric smelled like Iwaizumi - was it one of his shirts? It must have been. But it was impossible to tell. The sudden darkness he had been plunged into offered no hints.

Oikawa could hear more tape being peeled, and being wrapped over the blindfold, over his eyes. These men moved so quickly. And it felt like he had never stood a chance, in the first place - not even if he had reacted sooner, or not been quite so lazy. Maybe if he hadn’t taken that nap, maybe if he had not been lying in wait, so obedient and patient for these men - maybe if he had been alert and ready, maybe then they would not be wrapping more tape around his hands, keeping them locked into useless, fingerless fists - and maybe they wouldn’t be binding his legs too, pressing his thighs flush to his calves and keeping them there in place. The position forced his legs apart, and when they pushed him onto his back, he couldn’t even find the balance to right himself. He had grown weak in his abdomen, and when he thrashed on the bed, he already knew it was in vain.

“I’ll be back,” Oikawa heard one of them say. And then it was quiet. He savored the silence with a hunger he had never known before. With no one hovering over him - at least no one immediately obvious - he pulled hard against the tape, his chest heaving arrhythmically.

But then, he could hear another drawer being pulled open - with an inorganic clacking that could not be the sound of clothing.

_ Oh no. Oh god. _ Oikawa tried to scream, but the tape pressed into his cheeks made it come out as a high moan. He could feel himself sweating hard, and not just because of the heat. Trying to free himself was a workout just as hard as any volleyball drill - but this time, if he messed up, there would be no second chance. 

He heard a low whistle from the other side of the room. “You guys are kin-ky,” said his captor, the one who had found him in his vulnerable state - who had exploited that to its full extent. It was enough to make Oikawa want to cry. The tears soaked the cloth of his blindfold and couldn’t go anywhere else.

“Is this one yours?” the voice asked again, and then the drawer had closed. Oikawa could hear footsteps approaching - and then a cap unscrewing.

_ Oh no. Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck - _

He jolted violently when he felt his boxers being pulled down, all at once - so he couldn’t fight it - and when they were torn from his body, he couldn’t even muster the will to fight it. He pulled harder against his bonds, but the strain was starting to get to him. Pins and needles radiated through his arms and made them numb, and painful to move. It was easier to lie there, with his torso only adding to the pressure in his shoulders, and elbows, and wrists, and keep his hips still. It was easier to just let it happen, to lay back and let this man slather his half-hard cock in the lube Iwaizumi had bought for them - “For your sake,” he had told Oikawa, and though he had laughed it off in the moment, the current implications of those words made him shudder more.

He shook all over when he felt a hand on his cock, massaging the lube in, coating it thoroughly. The slick coolness could have been a relief, and yet it implied something worse. 

And Oikawa’s fears were completely and utterly confirmed when he felt a strip of leather wrapping around his shaft, until it bound his growing erection tight. The material bit snugly into his skin, and it made him moan again - a sharp, whiny noise that really made no difference in the end.

“I saw the pictures out in the living room,” said a distant voice - or maybe it just seemed distant - and when a hand wrapped firmly around his cock, Oikawa whined more. “Your boyfriend’s a real hunk, isn’t he,”

Against his better judgement, Oikawa nodded. He could hear his captor laughing above him, and the sound grated against Oikawa in his bones.

“He tops, right?” said his captor, and without warning, slipped slick fingers up into Oikawa. 

He almost screamed, again, for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. He was quickly losing track - he was losing it, completely. Trapped in the dark and voiceless, defenseless, he didn’t have much more to hold onto. And yet the sensations overtaking his physical body were a constant reminder of this breathing world, and forced him into hyper awareness. He couldn’t tell if it was a blessing or a curse.

“I can tell,” continued the voice above him, “by how you feel, around me,”

He probed deeper into Oikawa, adding another finger, and then a third - until he was stretching Oikawa out without mercy. When Oikawa bucked, he slammed a palm onto Oikawa’s belly, pressing him to the mattress. His arms dug more into the skin of his back and the bed - at this rate, they would grow completely numb. But maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Losing sensation of anything happening right now might have been exactly what Oikawa was looking for.

But that was only a pipe dream, and reality settled in fast when Oikawa felt something new inside him - tingling and hot, a heat that arrested him thoroughly. It took over his body and made him whine in a high voice, shrill and keening. The leather strap around his fully erect cock constricted it tighter, and even if he had wanted to come, that was fully impossible.

He tried to say “please”, but words were beyond him now. They had been for some time.

“Feels good, right?” Oikawa heard, and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he felt himself being filled up inch by inch - first the tip, and then the entire length, to the hilt.

He could feel his assaulter, his captor, breathing hard above him, holding on tight to him, keeping him pressed down to the bed. There was no way from him to run - not like this, bound and gagged and at the mercy of someone without a hint of compassion. They were in Oikawa’s apartment, his home, and the realization made Oikawa cry all over again. His tears came hard and each one had a purpose - shed for his terrible, terrible luck - for everything leading up to this moment. The injustice of it all was enough to make him choke out one more ragged plea, despite all the powers against him.

His cry went unheard. Instead, Oikawa’s ears filled with new sounds - the wet slapping of balls up against his skin, the noises the man made above him - and sensations, all of them, forceful and too much to take. From the clenching of his abdominal muscles, to his begging cock, to the undeniable arousal growing more powerful inside of him - he was definitely losing it. The light seemed so far away now.

“Nice sounds you’re making,” said a very, very distant voice. And when he increased his pace, Oikawa’s muffled gasps only got worse, rising in both their frequency and pitch. It made him want to cry, in despair and desperation - in his pain and suffering that did not promise to end anytime soon. But he had long since cried himself dry. His tear ducts were empty, without even a single drop to spare.

He felt a sudden hollowness inside him when the man inside him pulled out. And for a second, he missed it. He moaned in protest and arched his back, just as he heard a deep sigh, and then one final moment, suspended in time - when everything was suddenly quiet. 

Hot ribbons of cum sprayed over Oikawa’s chest, making him yelp. They congealed on his skin and dripped over him slowly, in an almost ticklish sensation. He couldn’t help but cry out again, still wholly unsatisfied. His bound cock felt as if it were coddled by cold air, and when he thrust his hips up half-heartedly, there was still no relief to be found.

“God,” Oikawa could hear, and then another sigh. “Goddamn,”

He was patted on the rump once, twice - and he recoiled violently. He could hear the man clicking his tongue, like Oikawa had been terribly naughty.

He was turned onto his side, easing the pain in his arms a little - not a lot, but just enough for him to test his bonds. They had loosened slightly, and when Oikawa tugged, he could find a little give in the tape. Maybe he could work with this. 

But his muscles clenched up tight when he pulled harder. He let out a cry of protest and it hung there in the humid air. Bit by bit, he was coming back down. 

“You almost done?” A voice called from some distance away. “These kids don’t own anything. Let’s just go,”

“I’m going,” yelled back a closer voice - the voice of the man who had just come on Oikawa’s chest. The chilling reality of that thought made him tremble more. He was shaking so much, he couldn’t think beyond the space of his mind - and when he felt something cold and rippled with ridges slowly enter him, he let out another muffled shout. “Hush now,” 

Hushing seemed impossible right about now. He could feel the vibrator’s remote being taped to his thigh, and with a couple small clicks, it came to life inside of him. It whirled endlessly, almost hitting his prostate but not quite. It made his cock jolt in false hope. Oikawa whined again, twisting his body from side to side. 

“You look good like this,”

A hand rubbed Oikawa’s thigh, patting the muscle and working it between an open palm.

“I bet your boyfriend will love it,”

And then his footsteps began receding, getting quieter and quieter. Oikawa could hear both of them leaving, their steps out of sync. The front door closed resolutely - and then he was alone in the apartment, completely alone.

The vibrator kicked in with a newfound strength. It made him cry out and tense up all over. His body bucked with every unwanted sensation, but he never seemed to move. It was funny how that worked.

And the tape binding him was still holding tight, and surprisingly well. He could tell some of it had loosened, but too much of it was wound around his limbs. It seemed to only hold itself together by how  _ much _ of it was there, constricting Oikawa more, until he thought he might hyperventilate. Breathing through his nose lent a certain panic to his actions, and it had taken a great deal of strength to maintain at least a manageable level of sanity. But he wasn’t sure if it was worth it anymore.

Minutes passed, and then hours. Maybe? It was hard to tell for sure. The endless buzzing of the vibrator inside him offered no clues, nothing for Oikawa to separate into intervals. He wasn’t sure if he was in the right state of mind to count, anyways. Wracked by more tremors, there was nothing he could do but hold on endlessly.

In the small space of his mind capable of coherence, he found himself begging, over and over, until the words were a blur:

_ Please please please come home come home please save me please -  _

And then Oikawa could hear the doorknob jiggling - being locked, and then unlocked again. The sound sent a jolt through his system.

“Oikawa, you forgot to lock the door,”

Something like relief washed over Oikawa. And then the vibrator hit him again, sending him shuddering.

“That’s dangerous,” Iwaizumi called out, sounding so far away. “Why’re all the lights off?”

The blackness behind Oikawa’s eyelids felt more profound. He tried to blink, but it was impossible. His eyes were forced shut, like they had been all this time. And yet it felt worse now, than it had before.

“You asleep?” said Iwaizumi, right before his voice cut off. “Oikawa!”

Almost immediately, he could feel Iwaizumi’s presence above him, smelling of bar soap and a muskiness that never fully went away. Even as he shook, it was a comfort. And when Iwaizumi tore the tape from his eyes, and untied the soaking wet cloth beneath, Oikawa could finally blink slowly. He squinted in the light and in Iwaizumi’s face. Both of them were dazzling, each in their own way.

“Fuck,” said Iwaizumi, and his fumbling hands worked hard, running over Oikawa. When they fell short, he let out a noise of anguish - something Oikawa had never heard before. It wasn’t something he ever wanted to hear again. “Fuck!”

Iwaizumi seemed to be taking his anger out on Oikawa. When he finally found the end of the tape keeping Oikawa gagged, he ripped it away hard and fast, coming off all at once and making Oikawa’s cheek’s burn. And then, suddenly, he stopped. LIke he was possessed. He ran a thumb over Oikawa’s trembling lips, reverent and tender.

“Ha-hajime,” Oikawa managed to say, in a throaty voice. “T-take it out,” The vibrator threatened to hit him hard again, and he cried out sharply when it did. 

Iwaizumi swallowed hard. His mouth moved wordlessly. It was impossible to read his expression, even more so through the tears brimming in Oikawa’s eyes - tears that could now flow freely down his cheeks. 

And then something seemed to snap in Iwaizumi. He tore the tape from Oikawa, and though he was more gentle with the vibrator - Oikawa could tell -  it still threatened to rip Oikawa apart. He didn’t know if it would be physically or mentally. Either would fit.

“I wanna - “ he blurted out, “I wanna come,”

He let out a cry when Iwaizumi pulled him up by the shoulders, his sore ass screaming from the pressure. He could feel the tape being unwound, and when his arms were freed, he stretched them slowly. He shook more in his skin. In the midst of his tremors, he fell onto his back once again. All of his strength seemed to have given out in one decisive moment.

“Iwa-chan,” he said, and then again, “Iwa-chan, please, please - “

And then he moaned, after Iwaizumi had torn away the last pieces of tape from his legs - his body raw and red and bound to bruise. He gasped when the leather binding fell away, leaving his cock very painfully and obviously erect. As if ashamed, Oikawa covered his face with his hands when Iwaizumi began to jerk him off - despite having nothing more to hide, not at this point. Oikawa’s whines came halting and choked up, like he regretted every one of them - and yet he couldn’t help being noisy.  

But that was fine, right? It was okay to be loud like this. Of course it was. Through the mess of his jumbled words, Oikawa held on tight to this thought. And when the heat in his belly finally peaked, he came with a high cry, muffled behind his hands and shuddering to his core. 

“I’m going to kill them,” Iwaizumi decided, and got to his feet. But a sudden grip on his wrist made him turn back - and he couldn’t help but stare at Oikawa, eyes bloodshot and mouth wobbly, still with pleas left to spare.

“Iwa-cha, don’t - don’t leave me, please, don’t go, don’t leave me - ”

Iwaizumi barely needed any time to think it over. In his haste, he cut Oikawa off. “Okay,”

He turned the light off, and got into the bed next to Oikawa. It was already dark outside, but the heat of the day still lingered. It came in through the open window and settled on Oikawa’s skin.

And his blood might have run cold, if it weren’t for Iwaizumi there. His warmth felt like home - and really, this apartment was not home without him.

Oikawa closed his eyes. Heart pounding, he closed his eyes and laid there, for what felt like eternity. But when he felt a warm arm against his skin, neither pulling or pushing - just there, it felt like that could be enough. And with one breath in and another out, he could finally slip into sleep.


End file.
